cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Dreng Hamar
Philip Montgomery Brown Jr. (born June 28, 1992) is an American professional wrestler and former Mixed Martial Artist currently unsigned but is best known for his work in OCW (Orlando Championship Wrestling), where he performed under the ring name Philip Browne. Early Life and Career Born in Orlando, FL June 28, 1992. Philip Brown is an American Professional Wrestler that goes under the ring name of Philip Brown. Philip lived a very privileged live, both of his parents were highly educated and very successful, his father Philip Brown Sr was a layer (now retired as of 2016) working for Akerman LLP and his mother Carolyn Brown is entrepreneur owning both Paradise Tours Co. and Holiday Get Away Travel Company. He was an avid wrestling fan growing his favorite wrestler being Black Heron but he credits Nic Virtue as his inspiration to wanting to get into wrestling as he was a smaller guys who could hang it with the big guys. He started his wrestling training Jason Carter's School of Wrestling training under the legendary Jason Carter and Valerie Franklin. Professional Wrestling Career (2011-Present) Orlando Championship Wrestling (2011, 2013-2016) Philip debuted under the ring name Phil Brookes as developmental talent in OCW jobbing to Aaron Richards in his first official match, the management was impressed by his work ethic and selling ability so they offered him a contract. He accepted but was fired due a an altercation back stage in which he broke the right hand and cheekbone of the OCW Champion at the time Eli Walters. He was officially released on July 8, 2011 only 4 months after being hired. He returned to OCW on January 28, 2013 after he left UFC. Upon his return he adopted a much more aggressive, entitled and egotistical where he would wrestle mainly on PPV and rarely on weekly shows as his contract dictated. He would destroy opponents in squash matches with a ruthless nature and no care for his opponents. He began a quest to claim every title in OCW. he called upon the help of his brother the 465 pounder Travis Brown and together they claimed the OCW Tag Team championships on December 29, 2013 he then recruited his brother in law the giant Anthony Adams to hold the tag title with Travis Brown, as he felt the titles were beneath him. He then went after the OCW Intercontinental Championship which he won in dominating fashion defeating the former champion Dylan Baker in a 3 minute squash match on April 26, 2015. Since his return his he has had 12 matches rated 4.5 stars and an OCW record of 4 5 star matches. Since his return back in 2013 Philip has not been pinned or submitted but he did lose the OCW Intercontinental Championship in a fatal four way for the championship at OCW Brawl Fest (a one time special live event) on May 29, 2016. Forming The Circle and Feuding with Jayden Davis (2013,2015) In 2013 Philip would officially dub his team with Travis Brown; The Circle, he would recruit Anthony Adams to hold the Tag Team Championships with Travis Brown, he would also recruit his sister Marisa Brown and girlfriend Lauren Lisa to manage the group. The stable began reek havoc on OCW they would attack and occasionally injure people who dared to challenge them. Philip's sister Marisa who was a veteran wrestler in her own right would go on to claim the OCW Women's Championship but 2 months into her reign she would be forced to vacate her championship due to her being pregnant. A few wrestler were unhappy with the Circle's tyranny over OCW so they created a group calling themselves the Locke room this group would be led by Jayden Davis. Jayden was Philip's first real friend in OCW and stood up for Philip during his first run in 2011 going as far to suggesting letting Philip beat him for his OCW Intercontinental championship as he saw Philip's potential and talent. Jayden was disappointed with Philip as he saw what he was doing as killing the product and taking the joy out of wrestling, Jayden challenged Philip to a match where if Jayden lost he would leave OCW and this match would be a Hell in a Cell match. The two would have an amazing 5 star match where they would brawl with reckless abandon and not fear nor concern, Philip threw Jayden off the top of the cell then dragged his lifeless body back to the ring delivered two Angel's Arrows and a Face Defeat to pin Jayden and end his wrestling career. Knee Injury Philip in a match at a live event in December 30, 2015 would sustain a near career ending injury causing him to miss 10 months of action but he refused to vacate the title and due to one of the conditions in his contract could not be stripped of the championship. Philip attempted a Angel's Arrow on Big Dave but his knee could not support the weight of the 300 pounder and buckled under the weight. Return Philip healed up much sooner than expected and made his return on April 29, 2016 in the OCW Rumble winning the match and getting an opportunity at the OCW Heavyweight Championship. OCW Heavyweight Championship Philip would challenge Timothy Baldwin in a match at OCW Code Red in a 2 out of 3 falls count anywhere match. The two put on a clinic and masterpiece and Philip's last 5 star match to date, Philip won the match in a final show disrespect he ended the mach with a Face Defeat to win the championship. Philip would go on to hold the championship for 105 days losing the championship in his first loss ever to Richard Lee on August 12, 2016, via pin (the match did have a stipulation where if Philip lost by DQ he would lose his title however despite attempts by The Circle that did not factor in the match). Richard would end up being the last champion as 4 months after he won the championship the promotion was discontinued and all championships were deactivated on December 30, 2016. MMA Career (2011-2013) Howard Davis Jr's Fight Time Promotions (2011-2012) Philip who was train in MMA, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Tae Kwon Do and Karate left wrestling to pursue a career in MMA, he found great success in Howard Davis Jr's Fight Time Promotions with an impressive record of 6 wins to 1 losses. He won the Light Heavyweight Championship, in his 7 month stint with the company holding the title for 4 of those 7 months. He left to Howard Davis Jr's Fight Time Promotions on January 4, 2012 after being contracted to the UFC. UFC (2012-2013) Philip was given a multiple fight UFC contract which stipulated that his first fight be for a championship, which he did wining the UFC Light Heavyweight Championship in his first fight. Philip would defend his championship successfully 8 times, 7 wins (4 by submission and 3 by T.K.O) and 1 draw. Meaning that he never truly lost his championship but instead was stripped due to him not renewing his contract for more fights and leaving for a more lucrative contract in OCW. Philip held the championship for 8 months from May 13, 2012 to January 22, 2013 (254 Days). In Wrestling * Finishing moves ** Angel's Arrow (Fireman's Carry Roundhouse Kick 2013-Present) ** Face Defeat (Double Underhook Facebuster 2015-Present; adopted from Jayden Davis after beating him in a loser leaves OCW match) ** Superkick (2011-2013; used as a signature thereafter) * Signature moves ** Electric Chair German Suplex ** Triple German Suplex Combo ** Phoenix Splash ** Springboard Top-Rope Moonsault ** Pele Kick ** Sharpshooter ** Superkick ** Spinebuster ** Gorebuster GTS ** Multiple Powerbomb Variations *** Pop-Up Powerbomb *** Sit-Out Powerbomb *** Bridging Package Powerbomb *** Falling Powerbomb *** Top Rope Sit-Out Powerbomb *** Back Suplex Spin-Out Powerbomb *** Dead-lift Sit-Out Powerbomb * Tag Teams and Factions ** The Circle (Philip Brown, Travis Brown, Anthony Adams, Marisa Brown Adams, Lauren Lisa) * Managers ** Lauren Lisa ** Marisa Brown Adams * Nicknames ** "The King of Your Nightmares" ** "The Destroyer" * Entrance themes ** "Greed" - Control (2017-Present) ** "2nd Sucks" - A Day To Remember (2014-2017) ** "Hole" - Royal Blood (2013-2014) ** "Knights of Cydonia" - Muse (2011) Championships and Accomplishments * Orlando Championship Wrestling ** OCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Deactivated ** OCW Intercontinental Championship (2 time) Deactivated ** OCW Tag Team Championship (1 time w/ Travis Brown) Deactivated ** OCW Royal Rumble Winner 2016 ** OCW Match of the Year Award (3 time) *** 2016- Philip Brown vs. James Ryder *** 2015- Philip Brown vs. Jayden Davis *** 2014- Philip Brown vs. JC Drake ** OCW Feud of the Year Award (2 time) *** 2013- Philip Browne vs. JC Drake *** 2015- The Circle vs. The Locker Room ** OCW Most Hated Wrestler/Best Heel Award (4 time) * Howard Davis Jr's Fight Time Promotions ** HDFJT Lightweight Championship (1 time) * UFC ** UFC Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Lucha de Apuesta Record External links Twitter Instagram Trivia * Philip is the only triple crown champion in OCW having won the Tag Team, Intercontinental, and Heavyweight Championships. * Philip suffered all nine losses during his time as a jobber in OCW only picking up 1 one win in that run * During his most recent has on appeared on OCW's weekly show 12 times and has only wrestled on the show 9 times * Philip had the longest reign of anyone in OCW history with an astounding reign last 399 days with the OCW Intercontinental Championship * Philip is the only man to hold the OCW Intercontinental and Heavyweight Championships at the same time Category:Wrestler Category:Superstar Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One